


Tag

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Will says, Merlin is not going to marry Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

Merlin had first met Arthur in the first day of year five, the other boy being the year above him, but that the school had decided on mixed year classes as they had a slightly smaller year’s than normal. 

It was after being dropped off at the playground, and after the end of play bell had rung and everyone had rushed to get in class lines, that Merlin found himself squashed up against a slightly taller blond student, whilst behind him someone else was squashed against him. But it wasn't until they were let inside and Merlin saw the others boys face, that a strange fluttering had started in his chest. 

Confused at this new sensation, all he had done was rub at his skin, before forgetting about it all together. 

Three months, and a lot of arguing later, found the pair as they were currently, playing tag with some of the other boys their age. 

Merlin was ‘it’ and sprinted up the concrete he spotted Arthur weave around behind him from the corner of his eye. 

Spinning in his heel Merlin changed direction, only nearly slipping over as he did so. He prided himself on being an exceptionally fast runner, and that was proved as he quickly closed the distance between himself and the other boy. 

Merlin stretched out a hand, straining to reach the other, just centimetres away, until his foot caught on a loose stone and he went flying forwards. His shout alerted Arthur to his trouble and before he could even blink the blond had turn, reaching out to catch Merlin before he face planted the ground. 

Limbs blurred together until they both came to a stop, Arthur on his bum and Merlin half on his lap, face pressed to Arthur’s chest. 

From somewhere out if eyeline, came the sound of a wolf whistle, and Merlin head jerked up, his eyes meeting Arthur’s for a second before they both blushed and looked away. 

A hand not belonging to Arthur entered Merlin’s vision, and he grasped it, using it to get to his feet. He brushed off his clothes, frowning at the small tear in his left knee and knowing his mum would not be pleased. 

Whilst he was distracted Will sidled up close, putting his mouth just inches from Merlin’s ear before practically shouting. 

“That means you have to get married now!”

“Shut up, Will! It does not.” Merlin crossed his arms firmly across his chest, pouting quite outrageously as he put some distance between himself and his friend. 

“You so do, and see?” Will waved at Merlin, “you wouldn't go red if you didn't agree.”

Merlin slammed his hands over his ears knowing they stuck out and gave away his embarrassment most, shaking his head, even whilst in the back of his mind a tiny thought agreed with the brown haired boy. 

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get his words out the end of lunch time bell rang, cutting him off. 

Correcting Will would have to wait till tomorrow, right now he would allow himself to indulge in the last lingering trace of Arthur’s body heat.


End file.
